It is known that an asymmetrical or uneven separation and discarding of the sabots, or their segments, leads to a malfunction in discharge ballistics. The reason for this lies, among others, in (i) the premature opening of the back of the sabot inside the weapon tube or barrel and (ii) other than optimal tearing at the predetermined breaking points, following exit from the weapon tube or barrel. Another major problem is the anchoring of the sabot to the guided projectile and/or a penetrator. It is possible that, as a result of the gas pressure of the propellant (i.e., a propellant powder) during firing and the thereby produced axial or radial acceleration force on the missile in the tube, the projectile is shattered in the weapon tube or barrel.
For transmission of force and separation function for discharge ballistics, so-called “separation aids” are employed according to the state of the art, such as, for example, collars may be used as separation aids. Between the sabot and the penetrator/projectile, a part is installed that is anchored to the penetrator/projectile, for example, by means of threads. By means of grooves on the exterior of the separation aid, the surface is enlarged, as a result of which the sabot is afforded more force transmission surface (i.e., a greater force transmission area). As a result of the angular grooves (rifling grooves) inside the weapon tube or barrel, the projectile is set in rotation during firing. During exit from the weapon tube or barrel, the sabot with the assistance of the separation aid, based on centrifugal force, tears at its predetermined breaking points and is discarded. Unfortunately, this event does not occur symmetrically, i.e., the opening or tearing of the breaking points is asymmetrical. As a result, the penetrator receives an impulse during ejection, resulting in potential wobbling or oscillation and diminished target accuracy. Another negative point during opening (separation) can be the premature opening or separation inside the weapon tube/barrel, so that the entire separation and discard process malfunctions and the projectile and/or the penetrator likewise receive a negative impulse. Even though the threading generally satisfies the transfer function and, thereby, the transmission of force, the air friction coefficient, namely, the cw value, is worsened in connection with the separation aid, so the mass of the projectile/penetrator is reduced and, thereby, the impact on the target is reduced. Moreover, the manufacture of threading is expensive, which results in higher costs.
A discardable sabot is known from EP 0 645 600 A1 for a sub-caliber projectile, which is of one piece and made of plastic. The sabot has longitudinal grooves up to a gas sealing region at the end of a guidance band. In the basic groove region, the longitudinal grooves have enlargements in cross-section, as a result of which segments are formed, which are connected with each other by corresponding predetermined breaking points. Both elements, namely, the quantity of the pre-determined breaking points as well as the plastic material produce smaller plastic splinters or fragments during detachment of the sabot from the body of the projectile.
Based on the conventional sabot described above, the present invention seeks to generally improve the separation function and the transfer function, and specifically seeks to improve anchoring of the sabot in the rear of the projectile.